


Betrayal Prompt

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Series: Harry/Voldemort|Tom Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (kind of), Betrayal, Dark!Harry Potter--but not really, Human-ish Tom Riddle, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Voldemort is a thing here so theres that, Voldemort Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: Pregnant Voldemort is betrayed by Harry (more details in the prompt)





	Betrayal Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> ive thought of this plot for years but i dont have the gonads to actually write it up so i thought id share it and maybe inspire someone :D

The one where harry betrays tom—  
Told from Tom’s point of view. Harry is undercover in Tom’s Death Eaters. Originally I saw him as himself, but I think it’d be more dramatic if he was under a fake name. We see him succeed in the DE and Voldemort is like huh look at him go and he starts to allow this new guy into more and more meetings. This new guy starts to plant doubts in Voldemort’s head about his higher ring of DEs. Voldemort is like I don’t believe you at first but then the new guy is like Snape isn’t spying for you and Voldie finds out that he’s telling the truth and is furious. Snape escapes (it was planned by harry and the order to reveal snape’s position so they could get even closer to the dark lord) and Voldemort becomes paranoid. He finds himself only turning to the new guy (Harry) and Belatrix (cuz lets be real here). Voldemort and (Harry) fall into some type of relationship. Voldemort grows to actually trust (Harry), something he didn’t know he could do. He’s scared of being vulnerable, but with (Harry) he feels he can finally know that even if he is vulnerable, he won’t be taken advantage of. So he rewards (Harry) by sleeping with him—only this time, he let’s (Harry) take full control and he bottoms for the first time in his life (this is important!). He feels like he’s on top of the world, with his lover and his most loyal follower. Hell, Bellatrix even likes (Harry) and considering how obsessed she is with the Dark Lord, that’s saying something. But then things start to go wrong. 

His raids fail and several DEs are captured. He starts to feel sick and he becomes paranoid that someone is trying to kill him by poisoning his food. He goes under disguise to st. mungo’s with Bellatrix ((Harry) said he had to do something-idk what, he just cant be the one to go) and he is told the shocking news that he is pregnant. MPREG fight me. Wizarding pregnancies aren’t unheard of, but it takes a particularly strong set of magical parents to pull it off. Magic has to have a certain set of circumstances for this scenario to even happen. Voldemort feels super conflicted because he hadn’t thought of a heir until this exact time and it had never been him who would carry the kid. But now, with his thoughts on (Harry), he supposes he doesn’t mind. He hides it for a few weeks, wanting to get a couple of the more dangerous things done before he tells (Harry). (Harry) will surely want him to be careful, as their child would come to harm otherwise.   
And then it all falls apart. 

(Harry) betrays him at some critical point and reveals himself to be HARRY POTTER. Not only does he feel betrayed, but he feels completely off kilter. Because the prophecy is true. Now that he is with child, and all of his work is falling down around him, he can’t go on being Voldemort. Voldemort must die for him to escape the circumstances in which he has found himself. So, he conspires with Bellatrix to make it happen. (He can worn certain DEs if you want him to; I have no preference if some escape jail time or not). Ultimately, he fakes his own death and he and Bellatrix flee. He has a glamour over his features, but he knows that his magic will grow volatile the further in his pregnancy he is. The Horcruxes exist and he learns (you decide how) that if his child is going to survive, he needs to have a stronger soul then he does now. He and Bellatrix go about collecting the soul pieces that they can. While searching them out, he learns about Harry destroying his diary in Second Year. Tom never realized so now he’s scared that the others were also destroyed. Through this, he somehow finds out that Harry is also his horcrux. Voldemort also gave (Harry) the locket as a gift, so now the light side has two of his horcuxes (the light side does not realize that they are horcruxes; Dumbledore could either be dead or he never figured out how Voldemort went about gaining his immortality). With the return of his soul pieces come the return of his more human like appearance. He’s still far too pale and his eyes still glow ruby red with snake slits, but he does regain some human-like characteristics. 

Then he must give birth with only Bellatrix at his side. The baby could be a boy that looks eerily similar to his parents or it could even be Delphini, I’m not picky. 

But now Tom must raise his child along with Bellatrix, more bitter then ever and aching where he thought he no longer held a heart. He’s still dealing with Harry’s betrayal when his child sends him an owl from their school (could be Ilvermorny or Durmstrang –depends on where you think tom would escape to) telling him that the Triwizard Tournament is once again coming to Hogwarts and that they fully intend to partake in the tournament. Cue Tom going “the hell you are” but its too late and his kid has already shipped off with their school, on their way to Hogwarts. (Whether the kid knows exactly who their birth parent was is up for debate; they could want to participate in the tournament for different reasons; I don’t know if tom would have told his kid what exactly he had gotten up to before the kid was born; they do know that tom is their birth father, but that their father won’t tell them who their sire is.) 

Now tom and Bellatrix need to decide if they hope for the best and let things play out or if they head back to Britain so they’re close by when the inevitable happens and the kid is revealed to be the offspring of Voldemort. 

And that’s all I’ve really thought of. Maybe they don’t go at first until they learn of the kid getting picked by the cup??? Maybe a chapter or two from the kid’s POV; they know their barer and sire had something to do with Hogwarts and they want to know? Are the others around them suspicious? Does harry work at Hogwarts or is he informed by a friend who DOES work at Hogwarts that there’s a kid that bares a resemblance to him?

**Author's Note:**

> if you do get inspired, feel free to take this prompt and run with it!! I'd love for you to tag me/comment with a link so I can read it :)


End file.
